A Freak-Dragon Boy-Merricup
by kristinekatara
Summary: Merida has won her freedom, she lives the normal life she has always wanted, but what if she finds a dragon-boy?


Merida was sitting in a field, carving an spiral in her new bow, touching with her fingers, smiling bitter, remembering how her first one, her companion since she has memory burning in front of her eyes. She was unable to do nothing and even she forgave her mother, sometimes she couldn't stop remembering that and that moment was one of them. She sighed, standing up while she call her enormous black horse, Angus. Now, and as longer as she wanted, everyday was like her birthday, well, with a few lessons, but they weren't at all as they were.

The forest passed under the hoofs of her mount, making her open out her arms, yelling while she felt completely free. She decided to stop in the river. Since her adventure, her mother developed an interesting addiction for fish, especially the ones of that river. Two or three would be a beautiful present. She stayed in the edge of the river, with her bow between her fingers, placing an arrow on it and breathing, staying calm, waiting for one silver sparkle crossing the water. Just one look, and her arrow made the whole work. Then, the next ones where just so easy. The red-head girl put her collection over some rocks, enough far from the water, taking her arrows for clean them in the river. Be able to do that without caring of time, of nothing was something unbeatable. The red-hair girl was to focused in her job that she didn't realized the shadow that passed over her or the strange noises from inside the forest. Merida turned her blue eyes, containing a groan when she saw the fishes she had cached. They weren't there, well, at least, most of them were missing. She took her bow, preparing some arrows, trying to dismiss possible enemies while the movement of the leaves was starting to be more and more violent. And then, what appeared was something that wasn't on her list.

A dragon. A beautiful dragon, black as the night sky, with shinning scales, with penetrating green eyes, with a pupil similar as the cats, regulating according to light. Even if it wasn't enormous, its size was large enough to make it dangerous, if she had to compare it with something familiar, Mordu will be the chosen one. The animal acted normally, ignoring her while it devoured the remaining fishes. Until that, it'll probably don't stare a lot to her, but the princess was more worried about what was going to happen then. Try to cross the river could work, but it was a dragon, flying! A current of water will not stop it.

Fishes! If she get more, she will be able to distract it enough to get on Angus and have a real possibility of scape. She was not escaping, she was only using logic... she was, right? Merida shake her head, making her curly red hair fall like a waterfall over her back. She stared at the river, praying for the fishes to come down...

C'est mon! Fishes, it's time!-she mutter, trying to stay calm. Merida was staring to be unable to maintain her patient when she feel something looking over her shoulders... and the only thing who can be doing that was: The Dragon-Ya behind me, uh?

A nice sound came from that creature, making the girl turn to see how the dragon was staring at her, moving its head. Merida wasn't staring at it so close, she was terrified. And that thing started to move to her direction the things didn't went better. The Scottish princess started to run, didn't caring if she was falling or the water covering all of her, or the boy appearing behind the dragon.

-Are you okay?-the voice of a boy make her look up from the river, noticing that her hair was covering all her face, that sure she looked like a fire monster going out of the river and worst, that boy saw her escaping-Don't worry, he's nice.

-I was not scared!-Merida shouted, trying to stand up. Without looking something, she started to take off all the strands of her curly hair, looking at the stranger. He was a boy, a really skinny one, but a messy brown hair messing up her skin with a lot of freckles. His clothes were green and brown, comfortable, with straps and belts over his chest. His eyes were green, like the forest, like the dragon's ones. She looked again at him, arching her eyebrow, noticing that he was looking at her and no moving.

-Ya there?-she asked, laughing while the boy assented quickly, almost unable to react-Ya don't bite, one hand there?

-Yes, a hand, there it is-he answered, handing her as she went out of the river, noticing how that seemed so familiar...-Sorry, Toothless didn't want to scare you, right buddy?

The dragon get closer to the boy, scrubbing its head in his body. That creature wasn't scaring any more... in the fact the princess had been scared, thing that never happen. Anyway, she was curious. Where did they come from? Who was that boy?

-Merida

-Uh..., what?

-Ma name is Merida-she repeated, making the boy laugh nervous, then, they strange boy started to talk to himself. The girl couldn't stop thinking he was a few freak-Hello, dragon boy, what's ya name?

-Hiccup, my name is Hiccup Horrendus Hadock the Third...-he tell her without breathing-Hiccup.

-So, Hiccup right?-the girl laughed, starting to walk, passing both of them as the really long name guy stayed at the side of his dragon, looking at him like trying to explain himself what was going on. Toothless didn't look less lost-C'est mon, ya two gonna stay there?

-No, of course no and..., wait, what's that for?

-Ya dragon ate my fishes-she said as she gave him a stick, pointing at the big creature-So ya gonna catch them.

-But it was his fault, not mine!-he said, pointing at his dragon and making a lot of movements with his arms-And I've no time and...

-But dragons can't fishing, right? And it's ya dragon-she said, cutting him as she throw him the stick-Start now if ya're in a hurry.

Hiccup move closer to the water, looking at the stick as he searched for one fish. He'd been flying a long time and one strong current made Toothless crash with some trees and then, well, the lost him and found himself obliged to walk trough that unknown forest and find his dragon. Then that girl appeared and made him fishing... things couldn't be worse.

-Buddy, you're gonna paid it!-he said, looking how a fish was there. He stayed concentrate, trying to think how use that wooden thing. He was not an action guy, hunting, fishing with that rudimentary objects, chose him, worst decision ever. He turned to see the girl sitting in a rock, next to Toothless, with a bow and arrows ready in her hands. She looked terrifying, so trying to scape, no the best option. Hiccup sighed, trying to cross the fish, looking how he was entering in the river. Then, everything turned embarrassing. He started to run following the fishes, throwing rocks, sticks and everything he found. The red-head girl started to laugh, not worried about hiding it and then, a little bath in the river was something obvious. The boy get out of the water, staying sitting on it while he preferring to don't look around him.

-Ya okay?-a voice said, making him look up to see how the girl was offering him her hand, smiling as the sun made her hair look like the fire, warm and beautiful. And for the first time, he could look at her eyes. Pure and open as the sky. He took her hand, standing him while he wasn't sure of how to act.

-Thank you-he smiled, trying to restore his dignity-About you fishes, I'm sorry, looks like...

-Dunno worry, catched-she smiled, showing him five fishes-The first time I saw you catching the stick, knew ya weren't going to do so much.

-Yeah, I'm not that type of guy-he smiled while the two of them walked to the bank of the river-But you've funny, right?

-Sure, I admit it-she laugh again, remembering how he tried to catch... and then... woa, she never laughed so much before-But was not fair, sorry.

-No, it's nothing-he said-This was much funny, a world more.

Merida smiled. That guy, even of be a freak, was a really nice one. A freak-dragon-boy.


End file.
